The Phenomenal Love
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: She is engaged and he is married. However this does not stop the strong feelings that AJ has for Nikki but will he have time to tell her how he feels before her wedding with John?


Nicole had everything she wanted in her life, she had a wonderful fancy life, an amazing wrestling career, she's an entrepreneur along with her sister Brie, she part of the 25th season of Dancing with the Stars, and most of all she's now engaged to the love of her life John Cena. Nicole had been with John for 5 years now and she had never been happier in her life, although she may be happy with her relationship with him, there were still barriers in the relationship that couldn't be broken. You see, at one-time John made it very clear to Nicole that he would never get married and he will never have children and although Nicole's dream had always been to get married and have kids, she still wanted this relationship to work and she even gave up her chances of getting married and having a baby (even though she was green with envy when she saw her sister Brie getting all those things from her husband Daniel Bryan). At first she had thought that everything would change when he proposed to Nicole at WrestleMania 33 after their match with The Miz and Maryse and soon Nicole began to have faith that her dreams would become true but unfortunately the barrier of John not wanting children had not been broken and Nicole dreams of becoming a mother was still on hold...at least for now.

Right now it was a sunny Monday morning and she was downstairs having herself a ham and cheese omelet while texting her sister. She had to be leaving pretty soon due to her being a part of Dancing with the Stars and meet up with her partner Artem Chigvintsev for tonight then tomorrow she was going to pay a special visit to her friends on SmackDown Live. Soon John Cena came downstairs and surprised Nicole with a kiss on the cheek. "Morning babe." He said.

"Good morning, John." She replied smiling. "I made you an omelet."

"Thanks honey." He thanked and poured himself some coffee. "John, I've been thinking and I think that it's something that we need to discuss right now."

"What is it, Nicole?"

"Well umm, you do know that Maryse and Mike are having a baby and so are Maria and Mike, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I've wondering since everyone around me is having babies, I was wondering if you and I could have a baby of our own." She said. John took a pause for a moment and then took a sip of his coffee. "So, you want to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because John, everyone I know is having a baby and you know how much it means to me to become a mother myself."

"Oh I see what this is, you see everyone around you having babies and now you want one of your own."

"Well yeah, I-I guess so."

"I see, sounds like you should take a little breather from thinking about babies and focus more on your career instead." He said smiling. Nicole looked up at him giving him a confused look.

"Come again?" She asked.

"I said that you should take a little breather from hearing about babies and be more focus on your career. I mean you're have an amazing career, a fabulous life, and a wonderful fiancé, why let a baby stop that?" He said taking another sip of his coffee. Nicole was completely baffled by this; she had hoped that John would at least consider about changing having kids with her since it took so long for him to propose to her. She was a bit heartbroken by this but once again she had to sacrifice her dream of becoming a mother just for John to be happy.

"I guess I shouldn't." She hesitated to answer.

"There you go." He said and set his coffee down on the counter. "Gotta go, I have to be on set of Daddy's Home 2." He said. He kissed Nicole on the cheek and left home leaving Nicole a bit sad and alone.

"Bye."

* * *

 **Tuesday Night SmackDown Live, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, BMO Harris Bradley Center**

* * *

After dancing with her partner on Dancing with the Stars, Nicole made a promise to herself that she was going to SmackDown Live to visit some of her friends. So her she was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, she had already had a long time conversation with Nattie, Trin, and Lana and now she was walking the hallways freely, only the sounds of her red bottoms Louboutin heels clicking to the floor as she walked was only heard. Although she had a nice time meeting, chatting, and joking with her friends, she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that she had with John. Right now, he had to walk and clear her mind for a while, she kept on thinking about what John said when she confessed that she wanted to have babies, she kept on asking herself why did she ask him that question when she already knew that he would say that he doesn't want any children…though she had hoped that he would change his mind. Nicole had to stop and rest for a while and she sat down on a stool nearby, she loved her red bottom Louboutins heels but they were killing her feet as she walked a very long time and she took them off. She took a deep sigh, closed her eyes, and rested her head on the cold wall.

"Well well well, haven't seen you in a while." She heard and looked around to see who was talking to her.

"Um, who said that?"

"If you look to your left, you'll know." Nicole looked to her left and saw…the Phenomenal One AJ Styles.

"Oh my gosh AJ!" She cheered and got up to hug him. She hasn't seen or heard from AJ in months now. She went on hiatus in April and started to focus on her career outside of wrestling and on her wedding plans with John, she had such a busy schedule outside of the WWE that she lost touch with everyone especially AJ Styles. "Oh my goodness, it's been so long. How have you been?" She asked him.

"Eh, I've been doing alright. Been real busy lately with these crazy schedules, getting ready for Survivor's Series, and all. How 'bout you?"

"I've been doing good, getting ready for my wedding day." She said holding up her hand with her engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Oh that's nice." He said looking at the thing of beauty of the ring. "So when are you guys getting married?" He asked.

"I can't tell you it's a secret, only close family and friends know." She said to him.

"Oh so I'm not a close friend?"

"Oh no no no, you are a close friend but I mean deep and personal friends like Nattie and Trin." She laughed.

"Oh okay, be sure to send me an invitation to the wedding."

"I'll be sure to do that." She said smiling.

"Alright well, I have a match to get to. It was great seeing you again." He smiled.

"Likewise." She replied and watched him as he walked to face one of the Singh Brothers. Nikki soon began to realized that while with her conversation with her friends Nattie, Trin, and Lana she couldn't stop thinking about what John said about not having kids with her but with AJ Styles she didn't even pay what John said no mind. She beginning to think of what that was supposed to mean but she decided not to pay it no mind as she put back on her heels, and went walking and just consider it her friendly conversation with AJ and left it alone…at least for now.


End file.
